The Storm Of The Vine
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: A Briar/Tris fic- Tris has come back from five long years at Lightsbridge and Briar is confused as to his feelings towards her. Not just fluff.. There should be some action, later. Please read and review! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N: This is a Briar/Tris fic. Hope you like, it's not just a oneshot by the way.

**_Okay, so- forget Melting Stones... If there was any mention of them in it, I'm not using that._**

**_I'm sorry if you're upset with Tris's physical changes, but that was always how I imagined her. _**

**_OK- so, I wanted to include The Will Of The Empress (TWOTE) in here, that is, make my story set after that. But, for my own purposes, I am going to say that that book took place when all of them were younger, so maybe about 14 or something. I know- that isn't the case- but you're going to have to deal with it. So they're about 18 or 19 now._**

**The Storm Of The Vine: Chapter 1- Back**

A redheaded woman shoved the last book in her bag and straightened up. "There. I'm ready."

Trisana Chandler surveyed the empty room fondly- it had been her refuge for five long years at Lightsbridge University.

"You're going now?" A young, black-haired man sat on her bed, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Tris replied. She moved to hug the man. "Thanks, Seth."

Seth hugged her tightly, smiling sadly. "I'll miss you, Tris."

Seth, a healer, was the only person in the entire university who Tris had chosen to tell her real identity. To the rest, she was Tris, a merchant mage who was smart enough to get into Lightsbridge.

Tris rolled her eyes. For all her physical changes, her nature was still the same. "Sure, Seth. Until you find some pretty girl to distract you."

Seth stepped back to look at her, laughter in his eyes. "Maybe so, maybe so. But you know I'll always have a soft spot for my Firehair," he ruffled her copper braids, smirking.

Tris smacked his hand away. "Stop it. I could electrocute you. My hair is _dangerous_."

"But you wouldn't," Seth teased. He turned serious. "Besides, Lightsbridge has _hopefully_ taught you some control."

She glanced out the window and saw her wagon waiting. "Seth, I really have to go."

"I'll write," Seth promised, embracing her again. "And I'll visit."

Tris was becoming uncomfortable with the shows of emotion. "And who said I invited you to visit?" she snapped, trying not to show her misery at leaving.

Seth merely grinned, knowing Tris's ways. "Me."

She shook her head at him, but couldn't help returning his smile. "Bye, Seth. Thanks for everything, especially..." she touched her long nose where her brass-rimmed glasses had once sat.

"My pleasure." Seth let go of her. "Goodbye, Tris."

"Bye," she mumbled, grabbing her bags and hefting them up.

"Let me carry that," Seth took the heavier of the bags and lifted it easily. "Let's go."

* * *

Tris jumped out of the wagon and stared up at the huge, three-storey house with neatly planted garden strips in front. Sturdy outbuildings stood on either side of it and Tris noticed a small tree in one of the windows.

She smiled despite herself. Briar's _shakkan_ was still around.

Tris flicked a tip towards the wagon driver and began dragging her bags up the path and to the door. She knocked on it loudly and waited impatiently.

She couldn't help being nervous. She hadn't seen Sandry or Daja for four years, and Briar for five.

The door was flung open and a tall, green-eyed, dark-skinned man stood in the doorway, a glare on his face. "An' what do you think you're doing here?"

Tris stared at him incredulously. She knew she had changed- her childish plumpness had spread into womanly curves, her eyes had been healed. Even though she hadn't seen him for five long years, she could still recognise Briar easily. "In case you weren't told, Briar Moss, Daja told me I could live here," she replied tartly, putting one foot through the doorway.

Briar stared at her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

A pale-skinned, well-dressed girl came to the door behind Briar. "What's wrong, Briar?" she asked, not seeing Tris.

"Sandry!" Tris exclaimed. "Tell this... this..._ idiot_ to let me in!"

Seeing Tris, an uncertain smile appeared on Sandry's face. "Tris?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" Tris said angrily. She couldn't believe that her best friends, who she had lived with for over five years, didn't recognise her.

"Coppercurls?" Briar snorted loudly. "That's not Coppercurls. She has glasses and wasn't all ski-"

Sandry nudged him in the ribs, hard. "Briar!"

Seeing them both together, so comfortable and at home, Tris felt left out. How much had they all changed since she had been here?

She decided that she was going to have to convince Briar. "Briar Moss," she began furiously. "Let me in, now!" A small lightning bolt appeared between her finger and her thumb.

Briar stared at it in shock.

Daja appeared behind Sandry. "What's taking so long? I heard you greeting Tris and-"

She stopped, taking in Tris's appearance, Briar's stare and Tris's glare.

"Hello, Daja," Tris greeted her. The lightning bolt disappeared and Briar blinked.

"Coppercurls, what happened?" he demanded, opening the door wider.

Tris turned crimson. She hated it when people made a fuss of how she had changed. "Nothing," she growled. "I went to university. Now can I come in?"

Briar moved aside, staring at Tris still.

Tris once again picked up her bags and stepped inside the light, open hallway. She was surprised at how well-off Daja and Briar seemed to be. Of course, since Sandry was a noble, it was expected that she would have spare wealth.

_Selling small trees and making living metal must be good profits,_ Tris thought wryly, wondering where she would fit in here. After all, being a cranky weather witch wasn't really a very good income.

"I'll be your housekeeper," she announced quickly. "Not a charity case."

The three of them gave her thoroughly confused stares.

"What?" Daja said finally.

"I'm not going to be a charity case," Tris said slowly, in case something had addled their brains. "I'll do the housework. I'll earn my keep."

Sandry and Daja shared looks of exasperation. "Tr-is," they chorused.

Briar was oddly silent.

Sandry came forward to hug Tris. "You look wonderful," she chattered. "Where are your glasses? What was university like? Did you make any friends?"

Tris silenced her with a look, but decided to answer Sandry's questions- just this once. "Lightsbridge was... interesting. I made one friend. He's a healer mage, and my eyes were a project of his."

"He?" Sandry raised a mischevious eyebrow and Tris responded with a glare.

"Come sit down," Daja invited, shooting Sandry an amused look.

Daja led the way into the kitchen, Tris and Sandry following.

Briar stood in the hallway, his expression dazed.

"Briar?" Sandry came back out, noticing his absence. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

Briar jerked quickly and nodded. "Yeah. I'm- I'm fine."

**_A/N: That, my pretties, was the into. It will get more.... Idk... romance-ish later. _**

**_So- I am open to crit._**

**_But if the crit includes anything to do with Tris's physical changes, forget it_**

**_I made her into MY character, how I always saw her in my imagination_**

**_so sorry Tamora Pierce_**

**_but..._**

**_you know._**

**_so, thankyou for reading._**

**_Please review, I like reviews XD_**


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hi guys, I am really sorry for what I'm about to say. I know that I've started a lot of stories and I thank you all for being so patient while I slowly updated and continued them. Your reviews have been amazing and so encouraging.

I'm so sorry, but I've decided to leave fanfiction dot net, that is, to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I hope that you enjoyed them nonetheless. If you're wondering why I am giving up fanfiction, it's just because I really feel that I need to change my priorities and get on track- I spend way too much time reading and trying to write fanfiction when I really need to focus on other things. I will miss writing and I will miss all the lovely and incredible reviews.

I am going to say, however, that I know a lot of people who read my stories are amazing writers. If you want to continue a story or base other stories off one of my stories or whatever, go ahead. I'm not planning on ever coming back to this. So feel free to do whatever you want- I am basically removing all of my ownership and copyright from my stories.

I was originally going to delete my account but I can't actually find a way to do that, so I'm just going to leave it but change my password to something random and get rid of my email address from it so that I don't get any notifications. I almost prefer it this way because it means that other people can still read my stories/oneshots if they want.

It's not that I didn't enjoy writing and reviewing and reading other stories, it's just that I really feel that I need to give it up and, well, 'get a life' ;)

Thankyou all so much for your support of my stories and I wish you all the best for your writing and reading. If you want to know what was going to happen in the end of my stories, I did actually have a plot for most of them... so if you want to read it you can read them below this note. Once again, my sincere apologies.

Cheers,

_Storm._

**WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY [incomplete] STORIES:**

**Arranged- **_continued from ch. 16: Purple_ Kel and Dom attended court tea at which Lady Felicity discovered a much older but very rich marriage prospect for Vera. Kel naturally was horrified at this while Dom also opposed the match. Vera met a boy a couple of years older than herself with a less rich fief that she is attracted to. Dom was going to lose his betrothal ring whilst practicing with Wolset, and he and Kel were going to spend the evening looking for it. They would find it and both would feel slightly more at ease with the other. Alyssa was going to visit Dom's rooms to invite Kel to her betrothal party. Dom was going to have to meet Kel's dragon of a grandmother (see Squire for mention). The wedding would then happen, and at the end, Queen Thayet and King Jonathon would present the newly married couple with a small fief as a reward for their services to the kingdom. The couple would then be forced to spend their 'wedding night' in the same room, during which Kel hears Dom sleep talk and becomes concerned about him. After several awkward days of marriage, Dom feels that he has to tell Kel how he feels, whether it ruins their marriage or not. However, he finds that he doesn't have to when Kel confronts him after she hears him say 'I love you' in his sleep. She wants to know who he was talking about, he hopes that she is jealous and finally admits his feelings, which leads to a much happier marriage. Felicity arranges Vera's betrothal to the rich, older man, and Vera has absolutely no desire to marry him. Kel and Dom step in and stand up to Felicity about Vera's match, when it becomes official they oppose it in court and both admit that their own marriage was arranged, but that it turned out for the best. Leads to revision of arranged marriage laws by the Crown. Story would have ended with a content Kel and Dom and Vera courting the younger boy that she met at the court tea.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**- _was going to undergo a full rewrite._ : In the end the last chapter was not going to be a song but would simply contain Dom reconciling with Neal and confessing his mistakes. Neal would then seek out Kel and convince her to see Dom, who would explain but wouldn't expect to be forgiven. A year later, Kel would go to Dom and tell him that she forgives him, if he still feels the same way. Story would have ended with the two being happily together.

**Charm**- was going to be a simple comic Kel/Dom. Wolset and Neal would have played some amusing pranks whilst Dom and Kel would have had a good laugh over the fact that they were secretely together. Eventually, a year or two later, the two would announce their betrothal without ever publically revealing their relationship and everyone would be stunned.

**Feeding The Fire**- no particualar plan. Was just going to be angsty Katniss/Peeta then end being Katniss/Gale with flickers of the rebellion.

**The Storm Of The Vine**- was going to be a story of Tris finding her place in the world, and both her and Briar being confused over their feelings of attraction towards each other. Would have included Briar with another girl, Tris's jealousy, etc, then have ended with mutual confessions and a Tris/Briar pairing.

**After The Time Paradox**: **Tangles:** no particular plan. Classic defeat Opal, Artemis/Holly ending.

**Why, Hello- **Kel and Dom would have been forced to spend more time together for tutoring and school while flickers from Dom's difficult and broken past would have been revealed. Would have eventually built up to Dom changing around Kel but returning to himself at school, then when she confesses frustration at this he would have wanted to change for the better. Was originally meant to be a comedy Kel/Dom.

**I Do II-** Kel and Dom's marriage is originally happy until Kel meets Dom's handsome elder brother and realises that he is the man she almost slept with. She would confess this to Dom, who would be hurt and furious despite not telling Kel about his brief affair with Oranie. Major angst. Dom would eventually tell Kel about this, who in turn would be hurt and confused. In the end, Kel would discover that she is pregnant and this brings the two together again.

**You Belong With Me-** would have just followed modified song lyrics. More awkward moments, more jealousy, finally Dom breaks up with Cynthia and Kel asks why, he confesses that he was just trying to get over his own feelings for Kel. The two get together.

**ONESHOTS [that I never wrote but planned:**

**Flirt**

Summary: It's been two years since she'd been squire to Lord Raoul, and Kel decides that it is finally time to move on from Dom. However Dom may have other ideas.

**Transitions**

Summary: It was odd, her relationship with Dom. So... smooth. It seemed that one moment they'd been laughing together in the Own and the next they were getting married.

**Little Sister**

Summary: Dom is sure that he only thinks of Kel as a little sister, and tells her as much.

**Letters to Juliet**

Summary: Dom is quite drunk, along with the rest of the Third Company, and Wolset, Lerant and Fulcher take it upon themselves to help him write a letter to his unknown lady love.

**Lady**

Summary: Dom opens the door for Kel, and Neal wonders why since she's not a lady. This leads to much argumentation from the two cousins as to Kel's femininity.

**Public Displays of Affection**

Neal discusses how disgusting he finds couples who are all over each other, and Dom takes it upon himself to demonstrate with the nearest woman- who just so happens to be Kel.

**Favours**

Summary: Kel is jousting and Dom decides to give her a favour for luck.

**Lacking In Sublety**

Summary: A series of oneshots. What if Kel/Dom/any other character just said plain out what they were thinking at particualar moments in the books?


End file.
